Strong
by swimdiva87
Summary: Ginny and Harry broke up for her safety, but she doesn't need protection. She is not weak, and she will prove it. One-shot.


**A little something that couldn't leave my mind…inspired by "Stronger" by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Disclaimer ~ the only Harry Potter anything I own are the copies of the books I bought at Barnes & Nobles and my fanfics for HP.**

Ginny sat down on her bed at the Burrow. Harry had broken up with her before school ended, and even though she understood why, she hated him for it. He didn't want her to get hurt, and it made her feel weak. She wasn't weak, and she was going to prove it. She had spent her whole life proving it to her brothers, why not one more male?

* * *

><p>It was September 1st, and her mother had reluctantly let her go to school. <em>It wasn't as if she could do anything about it<em>, thought Ginny, _our_ "_attendance is required_". Unlike most of the Hogwarts population, Ginny was excited to leave her home and start school once more. She was taking Defense, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creature, and barely passed for Potions. She's not excited for the classes, she's never cared that much for school, but she was excited to face the new teachers, Death Eaters. AT the opening feast the new headmaster, Snape, announced that Muggle Studies was now a required class. A small grin spread over Ginny's face, it couldn't be good, but she was ok with that.

At her first class, Defense, she found it to be more just Dark Arts then defending themselves against them. She was told that they would learn the Cruciartis curse and use for students in detention. For a second, she became enraged at the injustice, and then realized she'll refuse, and once more prove to the world how strong she was.

* * *

><p>It was nearing Christmas, and she gathered her two closet friends she had left, Luna and Neville, and, surprisingly Lavender Brown, who wanted part in it. She remembered on Harry's birthday how the Minister refused him the Sword of Gryffindor, and she planned to take it back. Lavender would cause a distraction near the Headmaster's office, so he'll come out and the other three will sneak in and retrieve the Sword. All went smoothly until Snape came in holding Lavender by the ear. Everyone but Ginny got detention for the rest of the term, but she had it until the end of February, and if she went home for Christmas she had those two weeks added on. Her friends gave her worried glances, but she held her head high and smiled.<p>

She didn't scream once during her punishment.

* * *

><p>Her mother took her out of school at Easter, and Ginny protested. Finally, she got to go back and live in the Room of Requirement with some other rebels who couldn't show their faces anymore. One day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came back with Neville. She didn't listen to anything Neville or anyone else said. Her eyes were trained on Harry. Ron tried, and failed, to get her attention.<p>

It was time for the biggest fight the Wizarding World has ever seen. She could finally prove how strong she had become, how strong she always was. She fought valiantly, taking on Death Eater after Death Eater. But then Voldemort called a retreat, and she found her family. They were surrounding Fred, her dead brother. She cried silent tears. Hermione came up and hugged her, whispered in her ear and said: "It's not over."

Soon, Voldemort and his army were coming out of the Forbidden Forest. And he pronounced Harry Potter dead. Ginny screamed. He looked so limp in Hagrid's arms. Voldemort lit Neville on fire, and a fire was lit inside Ginny. She was a calloused girl, who had been to hell and back, and she would not cease to fight now that Harry was defeated. She was too strong for that. Fighting Bellatrix, she missed death by an inch, and kept fighting. Soon after, Bellatrix was defeated by Ginny's mother. For a second, Ginny wondered if strength didn't have to be built up. She turned around, looking for a new opponent, but found Harry Potter, alive, standing across from Voldemort. She watched the fight, the two spells rebound against each other, and listened to their conversations, and watched the Dark Lord, the most invincible man alive, crumble in death. She watched the people surround Harry, their savior, but she couldn't find the strength to go to him, to hug him, and she wanted to very badly. Instead she let him sit down, and she went back to her family.


End file.
